1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a connector with a lock arm.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 5,575,684 discloses a connector with a lock arm for holding the connector connected with a mating connector. The lock arm is cantilevered and formed as if folded back at the front end of a housing. Connection of the connector with the mating connector deforms the lock arm. However, the lock arm returns resiliently when the connectors reach a properly connected to engage a lock thereon with an engaging portion of the mating connector. Thus, the two connectors can be held connected.
Connectors are being miniaturized, and the lock arms of smaller connectors are narrower. A narrower lock arm has a reduced strength and a reduced holding force. An unlocking portion at the rear of the lock arm can be pressed to deform the lock arm for unlocking the connectors. The unlocking portion also is smaller on a miniature connector and is more difficult to depress.
The unlocking portion of the lock arm on some connectors has a three-point support to enhance the holding force. Two of the points of support project at opposite left and right sides and both projecting ends are coupled to the housing. Further, the unlocking portion is wider to facilitate unlocking.
Locking is recognized in this type of connector by hearing a locking sound when the lock arm returns to snap itself on the mating engaging portion. This is called a lock feeling and is important. However, the area of the housing to be held while connecting the connector with a mating connector becomes small when the connector is miniaturized. Thus, if the unlocking portion is widened, as described above, the projecting end of the wider locking arm is likely to be touched accidentally, and a returning force of the lock arm is stopped. Thus, there is a possibility of not obtaining a clear lock feeling.
The present invention was developed in view of the above problem and an object thereof is to ensure a sufficient lock feeling.